Moments
by Troussolo
Summary: [Teen!Elliot / Slight AU] Elly is growing up. He knows it because.. he had the hiccups. And life is getting complicated. Hopefully, Leo is still standing besides him, preventing him to fall from this wire. The thin line between childhood and teenage years. But growing up takes some time, you see. In the meantime, he'll review his lessons. Or play with cats.
1. Where are my manners ? (Introduction)

Hello !

This will be my second story. An actual one not multi shots. I thought introducing it will not cause any harm. Besides, there are some things that needed to be explained. Let's go ~

First, this story begins when Elliot enters in his teenage years. He is twelve when the story begins, and Leo is still eleven. Yes, he is quite mature. I think it fits his character. Does not means Elliot is not smart. Let me quote his dear valet : he is intelligent but has the personality of an idiot.

I don't know yet how much chapters will it have, but I aim for ten. (Fifteen, maybe ? There are much things to say about that part of life.) The slight AU is explained by the fact I decided to include Leo already. Their meeting is not the real matter here, anyway.

In the summary, only Elly and Leo are mentionned but the whole Nightray family will be a part of the story. And a bit of the Vessalius, too.

I think there is nothing more to say. If you are still here then.. Enjoy your read !

PS : I will not rewrite the dislaimer each time. It'll be annoying for both you, reader, and me, writer. ~


	2. Hiccups

**Hello ! Here is the first chapter of my story. Everything begins by growing up, right ?**

**Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts is not mine, which goes for the characters, the universe and everything related to. BUT, the storyline is mine. Do not touch. (Phew. Now, this is applicable to all the following chapters.)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

— Leo ! Where are you ?!

The dark-haired valet closed his book as soon as he heard his young master's voice. The said person sounded.. quite excited, for some reason. Before him to call out again, he decided to answer.

— I am here, Elliot.

He stood up and removed some dust from his clothes before walking to where the voice came from. Elliot would feel quite annoyed if he knew he sat on the ground for.. about an hour or two. His first impression was good. The light-haired boy was as energetic as he used to.

— Still reading ? It's getting dark, you should have lit up a candle or something..

Leo chuckled softly. From a height of twelve years, Elliot could already act as a mother hen. Especially towards him. That felt quite heartwarming actually, even if he wouldn't show that. But he was true. If he had to change glasses, costs will be borne.

— I'm fine, do not worry. Is there something you wanted to tell me ? he then asked to change the topic. And also because he felt a bit curious about what caused such excitement.

The shining light that briefly disappeared from his blue orbs immediately came back, dancing a happy waltz.

— Yes ! Do you notice something different ?

The younger boy took a closer look, trying to understand what he meant. Elliot weared some kind of sailor shirt and dark blue pants but his clothing was certainly not the actual matter. Aside from that..

— You got a small bruise on your cheek, did you got scratched by the cat we saw yesterday ?

— Ehh ?

The heir shook his head, seemingly having no idea he got hurt. Lucky him Vanessa hadn't seen it yet. In other words, that was not what he spoke about.

— Try again ~ he then said.

— You tried to comb your hairs ? Let me tell you that this attempt failed.

Elliot pretended to hit him. Leo just dodged the false attack, laughing. He still had no idea what the heck could this thing be but he was already enjoying this moment.

— Sorry, sorry, he quickly apologized, still chuckling. Tell me then, I obviously can't guess by myself.

— Idiot, the light-haired boy said as he crossed his arms on his chest. I am growing up ! Isn't it obvious ?

Honestly, Leo had to make a great effort on himself not to laugh out loud. Is this what his friend wanted to tell him since their talk's beginning ? And still honestly speaking.. it indeed was obvious. His body was getting thinner and his features began loosing their childish curves.

— Pfft, 'course it is.

As usual, Elliot's annoyance only lasted few seconds before him to speak again. He did not mind his friend language's slight relaxation. It was kind of implied, they did not had to act and/or speak with prim manners when it was just the two of them.

— And do you know why ?

— Nope, but I guess you're going to tell me soon enough.

Aside from the first word, his sentence was casually ignored. The heir unconsciously lifted his chin before to speak. Ah, prideful manners. But he could allow himself to do that.. he was the noble here, after all. A young one, but still. At least, he was not too haughty, Leo thought.

— Because I had the hiccups !

— And what does it have to do with the fact you're growing up ?

That sounded extraordinarily funny and disturbing at the same time. Leo wondered where he found that crazy idea. Better say, how those unrelated facts linked themselves in his mind.

— I couldn' get rid of, so I told Vincent-nii and he said that proved I was growing up, he replied in a quite serious tone.

— ... Indeed.

Of course, the misfortune child was totally able to make his brother believe in such things. Those were harmful lies though. Leo easily imagined the scene. Hiccuping Elliot and Vincent trying to quickly get rid of him. Using the boy's credibility against him.

— What's wrong ?

Elliot tilted his head to the side. Even with the big glasses, Leo was still not able to prevent his master from knowing almost everything about his emotional state. Unlike most people. He sighed quietly, deciding not to break his friend's dream for now.

— Nothing, he replied by gently flicking his forehead. Come on, it's getting cold here.

— Tell me !

He still followed his valet out of the library, towards a more comfortable place. Like, one of their rooms. Or the kitchen, if no one was here yet.

— You can be really gullible at times, that's cute. ~

— I'm not, he pouted.

— Gullible, cute, Leo airily hummed.

He walked faster to stay away from Elliot's continuous attempts to smack the back of his head. They soon began running around and played without interruption for few minutes before to reach the noble's room, where they both somehow decided to let themselves fall onto Leo's bed. Which was not invaded by countless novels, for once.

— Got you ! Elliot triumphantly claimed as he rolled at the top of the younger one, now sitting on his spine.

As he mostly relied on his own knees to gain some stability, Leo could breath normally. More or less.

— If it makes you happy..

He indeed allowed his elder to win, but it wouldn't be funny otherwise. There was no point in him winning anyway. The comforting thing was that the heir never claimed any kind of victory over Leo, even little ones. That was a great sign he really considered him as a friend. His equal.

— What you said back then.. does it means I'm not growing up ?

Leo opened his eyes, kind of drifting away already. (Bed was comfortable. Even if Elly sitting on him was not.) He trusted Vincent.. and was now confused. Okay, fixing that didn't sounded too hard.

— No, no.. am I allowed to move now ?

He heard no answer, but Elliot's weight suddenly disappeared from his back. Relieving feeling. He took advantage of his freedom to look into the other's eyes.

— You are definitely growing up. But hiccups are caused by a small irritation of the diaphragm, not by getting taller, he calmly explained.

He kept eyeing his friend as the said person laid on his back to watch the ceiling. Looking quite thoughtful. They were still young but Elliot's sense of trust was strong already.

— Then.. Vincent lied ?

— I won't say that. That may not be the truth but I am convinced he did not meant to lie as well. Scientific explanations are not funny, you know.

Silence fell over the room. Maybe Vincent did even not knew about the diaphragm thing, or he had forgotten about at the moment. But Leo did not said it, since he was indeed not allowed to malign his master's family. Even for harmless stuff like that. After about five minutes, Elliot's gaze met his. He noticed that they still had a doubtful look. They were close enough from each other to feel their warmth but that did not had anything disturbing.

— Say, Leo.. you will never lie to me, will you ?

— I don't see why would I.

This reply had a reassuring effect on Elliot, and an apologizing smile enlightened his features. He then closed his eyes, telling Leo to watch over him as he'll sleep. His valet noticed there was no need for him to be guarded as they were in his own house, but he said he'll do it nonetheless. He had no idea what made Elliot think he could ever lie to him. And he also had no idea what Elly was silently apologizing for.

Not yet.

* * *

**Sorrynotsorry. I can't help that drama in everything I write.. If you enjoyed it, mind leaving a review ? (I've been rewriting the writer notes for about three times, my computer would crash every time. D: )**

**See you to the next chapter, maybe ?**


	3. Children at play

**Hello everyone ! It's your favorite I'm-always-late-on-publishing author, hehe. Still not dead. And posting a new chapter. (Thees ees a meeracle. Private joke, don't mind me.)**

**No disclaimer because I wrote it down already, don't stole my storyline etc.. Useless information : the chapter's length is 1.422 words, without the writer talk. Now, enjoy ! And if you liked it, I hope you won't mind leaving a review ^^**

* * *

Leo's sword fell on the ground for the fifth time. Or the tenth. He quickly lost the count of his defeats, actually. Somethibg made him think he'll have other stuff to count. Like, bruises. Even if the youngest Nightray did not meant to harm him, it could not be avoided. But Leo was still thankful about the fact he willingly tried to learn him some things a good valet should know.

Like how to properly use a sword.

— That's useless Elliot, I will not improve more.

— At first, I thought that too !

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes, picking his sword from the ground. He could barely hold the weapon properly. Besides, he did not had any talent for fencing. Unfortunately. The best instructors would not change that. Elliot really wanted him to try, so he could not resist. Besides... what is a valet who can't protect his master ?

Indeed, that would be great if the two of them had the same level. But that was not the case. And his muscles would soon give up.

— Come on, Leo. Hold your sword in front of you, don't start randmly swinging.. and stop trembling, you are messing with your own balance.

— I am _not_..

The wooden sword suddenly felt heavy as hell. It's weight pulled him forward and he unvoluntarily scratched his master's side. It seems he was more able to touch him when he was unwilling to do it. How ironic.. Then fell onto the ground with a loud huff. Then young noble moved a strand of hair away from his eyes, sighing quietly.

— We'll stop here. You did great for a beginner.

— I thought you disliked lying ?

He muffled a painful sound as he pulled himself on his feets. And he still had some work to do. Elliot took the swords and placed them on a rack, not replying to that.

— Make sure Vanessa don't see you like that.. she'll think you played with commoners.

Leo said a small 'yes', nodding absentmindedly. They both needed a shower anyway. Though.. Leo really looked dirty. Not his fault if he fell so much. But the floor was supposed to be clean too. So clean the Duchess could sit down to have a tea.

Few hours later, they were sitting together in the library, enjoying the surrounding silence. Until the heir started talking, that is.

— You could try learning me something too.

— Like what ?

Leo knew it was another attempt to make him forget about his constant failing when it came to weapons. By the way, he felt quite fascinated by how the most random ideas could pop in his friend's mind anytime. He took few seconds to think about something Elliot hadn't learned yet, that was not too serious either. His features brightened up as he finally thought of something.

— Do you know about rock paper scissors ?

— Hum..

The young noble looked slightly confused. He knew about all three.. but there was nothing linking them together. He shook his head in a negative manner, waiting for further explanations. Although this answer was more than expected, the younger one still felt surprised. Nobles really live in their little bubble, don't they. Seriously, twelve years-old and he never played that ?

— It's easy to play. Look, this is how you make a rock.

He clenched one fist. Then he explained how to make the scissors and the paper. Now the technical part.. the rules.

— Each one can be beaten by another. Scissors wins againt paper but fail against rock, paper wins agains rock but is cut by scissors and rock.. well, it's logic.

— Why would the paper win againt the rock ? Elliot curiously asked.

— Because it gets wrapped up.

Thats did not really made sense to him. But if Leo said it, then it had to be true. Besides, games often had their own logic. Still..

— But if I throw the rock, then it will rip the paper. And if the rock was a bullet then it would crush the paper.

— That's the point : violence is not always the solution. Besides, do you imagine the rock winning against the paper ? It makes no sense.

For someone who already played that, though. Elliot raised an eyebrow. So, he was the one talking nonsense here ? Before he could get too far into his thoughts, Leo learned him how to actually play, which was not the greatest deal.

— Ready ?

— Yes !

It went on for about fifteen minutes, which was great considering the game they were playing. Hopefully, both were good enough not to get worked up about loosing. Although as Elliot really did not had any strategy, Leo quickly started to win every round.

— You're so smart, the heir said with a small sigh.

— Indeed, but that's not the most useful thing here. It's all about logic, he said. Let me explain. If you pick randomly, you'll have more chances to win but if we play enough times, I may find out a pattern and adapt my own choices.

The blue-eyed boy blinked few times, trying to understand. It made some sense too. But he had not reached the point in his studies where he'll learn about statistics. Maybe he could ask Vanessa, but he was not sure she knew about either. After all, girls still learned less than boys.

Being honest, both Leo and Elliot thought this difference was ridiculous.

— That's what I said, you're smart.

The younger opened his mouth again but shut it without saying anything, smiling. Maybe they'll speak about the scientific side of this game later. Of course, as the valet often had nothing to do, he would spend his free time learning.

Besides, he had to know some things in order to help his master.. in case the said person would need his help. Elliot is very smart too, he thought. But unlike him, his fate was written down already.

— Stop that, you look like an idiot now.

The purple-eyed boy stuck his tongue out at the other, then standing up. That's what happens when one get lost in his thoughts while smiling. Elliot gladly took the hand he was offered, although he did not really pulled on Leo's arm to get on his feets. Otherwise, they would mostly end up on the ground again.

— Guess it's time to dress properly, Elliot said after glancing towards the giant clock.

He yawned, which caused his eyes to be a bit teary. The childish curves of his face were still making him look rather cute. Too bad he did not liked the compliment.

Leo had no idea how he could deal with a strict life like this one. Each hour was dedicated to a specific activity. Perhaps the most annoying thing in his opinion was the fact he could not spend as much time with his friend as he'd like to.

— Let's go then. Or Vanessa will find a way to make you guilty for my late arrival..

— Wait a minute before to go, I would like to play one last time.

Elliot curiously eyed him for few seconds, but he nodded and he started counting to three. Scissors against..

— What's that ? It does not looks like what you showed me !

— Hehe. This is a trick you shouldn't use unless you are in a critical situation, Leo said. It's a gun.. and it wins against everything.

— But you said violence does not solves all troubles, the other replied as he let his arm fall by his side again.

— True. But if you hold a gun, does it means you will pull the trigger no matter what ?

As it was getting late, they left this philosophical question aside and left the library, Elliot leading the way. Somehow, Vanessa and her brothers bullying did not felt as harsh as before. Guess the orphan was getting used to. The young heir was ready to spare his life for him. Already. He had a weird feeling at this thought. Smart, golden heart.. great dreams.

A dazzling sunset was letting his enchanting light in the manor's halls. The smooth carpet did not let them hear the sound of their own footsteps. It was so quiet he could hear the birds singing outside and his beating heart. And the same friendly silence between them, if it was even possible to hear that. But Leo kept thinking.. childish fears, you know.

Not like they reached the point where anyone would have to spare his life, right ?

* * *

**Before you to leave, I'll make you randomly notice Children at play is also the name of a small piano tune from Bela Bartók. (:**


	4. An eye for an eye

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY.**

**I haven't forgotten about my fanfics, haha. Yes, as surprising as it sounds. Anywah ~ Have your late Christmas gift : a new chapter ! (I know I was supposed to update it a long time ago. Hush.)**

**What, I'm even late for Christmas ? Uh oh. /runs to get ready for next year/**

**Just kidding, haha. Enjoy !**

* * *

The noble and his valet were playing in the garden; just by looking at them, one could not guess who had a higher rank. That is pretty much what Elliot wanted to achieve, as young as he was. And Leo kept telling him he would change his mind and think of him like an object as he'll grow older, although he did not hoped so.

"I'm a lion and I will eat you ! Roaaa-aaah.."

The ravenette ended his sentence with a loud yawn, small tears appearing in the corner of his eyes. Elliot was pretty much full of energy. Especially after sitting down the whole day listening to various (yet boring) stuff. He almost choked when Elliot placed his hand over his -wide open- mouth.

"What the hell, Elliot !"

He coughed. His master could be so random..

"The devil would have entered your body !"

"Uh ?"

He blinked, wiping the tears away. Either Elliot read too many legends, or his family told him too many lies. Or both.

"Yes. The devil will enter your body if you open your mouth like that."

"Okay. Thank you, I guess ?"

He already felt pretty much drained after spending the whole day doing various (yet awfully boring) chores. Something made him think that these tasks were not for him, but he was not going to decline the offer and receive even more hate.

"Anyway", Elliot said. "I've got great news !"

"Aside the fact that you just saved me from the devil ?"

At least, Elliot allowed him not to be extraordinarily polite when it was just the two of them. He gave up on playing and sat on the grass, waiting to know what.

"Yeah, even better !" he replied, ignoring Leo's eye roll. "Vanessa got a valet too."

He slightly raised his eyebrows, not really understanding what it had to do with him.

"Awesome. I'm thrilled. I might even collapse from excitment."

Or from tiredness. Elliot obviously did not shared nor did he understood his lack of excitment after learning this. He went on, deciding not to mind that. After all, Leo could be excited without showing it.

Kids did had their ways for everything.

"I know, right ! First, she'll stop minding you and second, if she tells you to do something you are not supposed to, I'll do the same for Hans."

Leo blinked few times, the realisation of the fact slowly reaching his brain. On one hand, he did not really liked the fact Elliot would eventually start bullying someone they did not knew yet just because Vanessa was a b... bad person. Though..

"Oi, Leo ! I can't believe you are already having remorses for something I haven't even done !" Elliot sighed, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Elliot, I know you want to protect me but this isn't right. You will be just like her if you start acting this way."

It would be hard to prevent, but the young valet was determined. He was not strong enough to protect his body yet, but he will give everything to protect his soul from the darkness. Hopefully, Elliot understood the danger. But he was having a hard time letting go of his idea. Vanessa had been so mean.

"You're right.."

Elliot sat next to him, thinking. Being a good person was hard at times. The ravenette was in deep thoughts too, but for another reason. He needed to find something to rise the general mood, quickly.

"We should get ready, don't you think so ?"

The blue-eyed boy looked at him, a bit lost. Leo felt relieved that he did not looked sad, because it meant he did not really cared about harming anyone. And once again, the purity of Elliot's thoughts surprised him. He truly wanted to retablish the balance.

"Ready for what ?"

It was not time to eat yet. He had totally forgot about a special event.

"Well, Vanessa is going to officially introduce her valet. Like you did for me."

Elliot slightly raised an eyebrow. And Leo, who never thought his master would intentionally forget about, knew another round started. True, he had been quickly introduced. Because no one showed up, except Vanessa. Who had been glaring at him without uttering a single word for the whole time. Uh, why did everything was so complicated.

"That'll be without us."

His voice sounded a bit less friendly now. Not an order yet, but almost there. Leo was lost. Their bond couldn't be more precious than his bond with Vanessa, could it ?

"We have to go."

He started nervously chewing the inside of his cheek. This was his role as a valet. Never let his master wander too far away, for whatever reason.

"I know, I know. Where's the brush ?"

"What would you need a brush for ?"

"Fixing your hair, indeed", Elliot retorted as if it was obvious.

"Uh, excuse you."

Leo crossed his arms on his chest. Elliot's hairs were as messy, even if not messier than his.

"Come oooon !"

"Fine.."

Leo got up and went searching for the hated tool. Few minutes later, they were both helping each other with their looks and no one could tell who was the valet. In fact, Leo was quite curious to see if Elliot would remain the same after growing up. Teens change a lot, especially in noble families. They stop seeing the good in everything, start acting high and mighty to impress people, that kind of things.

He would like to believe that Elliot was different. But they were still kids, and it was hard to tell. He just had to enjoy the moment and pray for them not to be the last ones. These thoughts were always lingering in his mind. Along with other voices..

"LEO."

A violent shiver shook him. Elliot often yelled. Not at him though. He made a mental note to stop drowning in his thoughts at random times.

"What ?"

"You looked.. gone."

In fact, his eyes used to look darker when he was in deep thoughts. Not to mention his emotionless features. He let out a small laugh. Elliot certainly thought the devil did took his soul. Seriously, he needed to find that book where the noble's relatives found all these odd stories.

"I'm there. I'll stay as long as you'll need me around."

"I hope so."

They both glanced at the clock. Time to go. Leo tried to straighten his back, but he knew he could never reach the kind composure Elliot had. It's not something one could learn. It was running in his blood, giving him this 'noble' potential that so many people wanted.

Vanessa already sat where she was supposed to. Introducing a valet was no big deal, she told herself. Her young brother did well, although she hated the person he chose. Her relatives slowly filled the room. Even the Duke and the Duchess came. Hans did not had anything special, in Elliot's opinion. But he had Leo. No one could compare.

Leo felt a bit anxious about the dinner. He had no idea whether he should try talking to the newcomer or just ignore him. Since his mistress highly disliked him, Hans would end up following anyway. But it would be sad not to try. Hans was the one to greet him, which made everything easier.

"My name is Leo."

"I know."

The other flashed him a smile before to start eating. Leo shook his head, hiding his eyes behind his long bangs of hair.

"Lady Vanessa doesn't like you."

He shrugged, not knowing if it was a statement or a question.

"I know."

Best answer ever. He took a small bite of bread. This talk didn't seemed to get anywhere.

"That's sad. I would have liked to know you more", Hans added.

Leo did his best not to shrug it off. He got used to. It was weird being only with Hans. Usually, there were other people here, at this time. Maybe they were too busy with the dinner.

"You know my name."

Hans slightly raised a brow as Leo stood up. What was wrong with him ?

"That's more than enough", Leo added while walking away.

He left the new valet in the kitchen and discreetly made his way to Elliot's room, where he waited for the owner's return. He opened a random book and forgot about everything else until then.

" 'Evening Leo."

He finally looked up to greet him back. Even if Elliot seemed surprised to find him there, he didn't asked anything. He jumped off his bed to help him with undressing.

"How was it ?"

"The dinner ? Vanessa was stressed, I don't remembed ever seeing her that anxious", Elliot added with a small frown.

"Weren't you anxious as well ?"

Reffering to his own introducing.

"Maybe. I didn't had a lot of public, it looked more like a rehearsal."

Leo stepped back, leaving him alone to finish. He still had no idea what to think about Hans. He was just devoted to his mistress, as expected. Elliot lit a candle for him to keep reading, despite his protestations.

"Your sight will not get better if you keep reading without light", Elliot noticed. "And how will you protect me if you're blind ?"

Leo had to agree. He did not wanted to waste anything though. He had to learn how to live without light, as difficult as it sounded. Not because winter came and it was getting darker. Not because the role of a valet was to stay hidden and help someone else reach the spotlights.

But just becaue he couldn't always rely on someone to lit up the lights every time. The tiny voices in his head never stopped whispering. And deep inside, he knew Elliot and him will have to part ways someday.

Who will fight the shadows when he'll remain alone ?

"Hey, Leo."

"Yes ?"

He turned around to face Elliot.

"Do you think one of my relatives already lost their soul ?"

Leo thought for a moment. Being honest, they did not looked like getting one to start with.

"I don't know."

Talking about such a deep topic made him feel uneasy. Elliot and him used to have deep talks when there was a topic they could both understand, but he couldn't stand that. They were out of the topic. For once, his mind was quiet. He could quickly fall asleep.

The problem was not missing a soul.

It was having more than one.

* * *

**See what I did there ? /whistles a random christmas carol/**

**I'll try to post before the New Year. Not sure though, you know me well enough to tell ~**


End file.
